Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars!
Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars! is a rewrite of Yes! Pretty Cure 5! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Characters Pretty Cure Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) Nozomi is the 14-year-old (later 15) main protagonist who is a second-year student at her school, L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She was struggling to become a teacher when she grows up. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Later in the mid-series, she sets her new goal of sports and studies, and becomes less clumsy, thus becoming the student council vice president. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to starlight. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) Rin is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is Nozomi's childhood best friend. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion whose theme color is red and she has powers related to fire. Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melody Love in the English Dub) Urara is a 13-year-old (later 14) girl who is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade, the Cure of Effervescence whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to air and creation. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) Komachi is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is in her third year at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility whose theme color is green and she has powers related to plants. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Simone in the English Dub) Karen is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to water. Mimino Kurumi/Cure Lavender (Kimberly Rosewood in the English Dub) Kurumi is a 13-year-old (later 14) girl who is a mysterious girl that appeared in the second quarter of the series. She is very mature, strict and serious, scolds Nozomi for her childishness and is also very selfless. But at times she could be swept up in what the girls were doing. She is a protector of the Palmier Kingdom, along with her mascot partner Milk. She is a mix of all five Cures; hopeful like Nozomi, passionate like Rin, effervescent like Urara, tranquil like Komachi, and intelligent like Karen. She is later revealed to be the princess of the Palmier Kingdom under the name "Princess Gummy". She appears to be a very talented singer like Urara, whom she appeared to have a excellent friendship with. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender, the Cure of Prayers whose theme color is purple and she has powers related to flowers and darkness. Mascots Coco: One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom, and Kurumi's brother. His human alias is Kokoka Koji (Chris Cromwell in the English Dub). Natts (Nuts in the English Dub): One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom. His human alias is Mr. Natsu (Neil Ferguson in the English Dub). Milk: Kurumi's fairy partner. Her human alias is Mimino Rose (Molly Rosewood in the English Dub), who acts as her twin sister. She appears to like Rin more than sisters. Syrup: A new fairy that debuted in the mid-series. His human alias is Shiloh Amai (Simon Adams in the English Dub). He appears to have a crush on Urara. Four Rulers: Rulers of the Palmier Kingdom. They are King Donuts, Queen Baravois, Princess Crepe and King Montblanc. Rewrite Changes *The name of the Cures' hometown is Rêver City and is located in France instead of Japan. The Cures still have Japanese names however as the town has Japanese influence. *Instead of meeting one by one, the Cures meet each other and transform at the same time. *The Cures are an idol unit called the Butterfly Girls. *Kurumi is an actual Cure in this version, just like Hikari. *Milk and Kurumi are split into two characters. *The Cure Fleurets are summoned by King Donuts and Queen Baravois instead of Coco and Natts, except for the Rose Fleuret, which is summoned by Milk's amulet with the help of Princess Crepe and King Montblanc. *The Four Rulers stick with the team during the Cures' missions. *Kurumi and Coco are siblings. *Both series were put together into one. *They only wore the GoGo outfits. *For transformations, the Cures use the Yes! 5! version as usual while the GoGo version is only reserved for instant transformations, with Kurumi gaining her own versions as well. *They would only use the CureMo (Magical Cure Phones in the English Dub) to transform, and the Pinky Catch (Magical Pinky Catcher in the English Dub) to attack, except for Cure Lavender, who uses the Milky Palette (Milky Beauty System in the English Dub) and the Miracle Catch (Magical Rose Catcher in the English Dub). *Kurumi at first uses the power of the Cures to transform and attack. Later in the mid-series, she gains standalone Cure powers. *Cure Mint's powers are now both defensive and offensive, and are capable of purifying enemies. *Unlike in canon, Nozomi's dream is to be a teacher when she grows up. *The opening is Feel the Hope! Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars!. Category:Series